comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amora (Earth-7045)
Hopelessly smitten with Thor, Amora the Enchantress has tried for millennia to seduce him and embroil him in her plots to take over Odin's throne. She will stop at nothing to win his heart. The Enchantress is a cold, calculating, and ruthless villain. Her attitude has caused other Asgardians, including Thor, call her witch despite her beautiful looks. She'll do anything to win Thor's heart and have a place of their own to rule alongside him, despite his rejections of her, which never fail to infuriate her. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Teleporter Powers *'Asgardian Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Dense Tissue' **'Superhuman Longevity' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Sorcery': **'Spell Casting': Amora is an exceptionally powerful sorceress capable of casting complex spells. She once cursed the entire earth, causing it to rain blood across the entire planet and animate every human corpse. Even Odin seemed incapable of reversing it (although he cared little for it). She has also shown capable of casting spell's that slow down an opponent's reactions and also cast a spell that prevented a small army from fighting. **'Energy Projection' **'Flight' **'Disguise/Illusions' **'Paralysis' **'Energy Shields' **'Time Disruption' **'Telepathy' **'Mental Shields' **'Telepathy Senses' **'Astral Projection' **'Telekinesis' *'Seduction' Abilities Amora has amassed a great deal of mystical lore that rivals that of Loki, is an expert in the art of seduction, both natural and supernatural. *'Allspeak' Weaknesses Amora's spells derive their potency from Asgardian sources (such as power objects or entities) and thus are most potent when used in the dimension of Asgard itself. A prolonged absence from Asgard tends to diminish her powers altogether, though they never fade completely. Although she has a superhuman physique, Amora has little to no experience in hand-to-hand combat, typically relying on minions to fight for her. The Enchantress cannot access her spells with her hands bound and her mouth gagged. Previously cast spells like her enhanced aura of seduction, however, can continue to function. Paraphernalia Transportation *Flight *Teleportation (both between dimensions and within dimensions) Weapons On occasions, the Enchantress employs various mystical artifacts, potions, and power objects at her disposal. She has, for instance, kept the soul of Brunnhilde the Valkyrie entrapped in a crystalline gem, using her own magic to assume the Valkyrie's form. Trivia *Although the Enchantress is not a mythological character, there are strong similarities between Amora and the Norse Goddess Freya. Freya is described as being blonde, and the fairest of all the goddesses, both of which also apply (perhaps arguably) to Amora. Freya's aspects included love, beauty, and fertility -- also prime attributes (again arguably) of the Enchantress. Freya is also said to have pursued many lovers (Thor among them) and was a powerful sorceress. Nevertheless, there is an Asgardian Freya who is a different character. Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Females Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Masters of Evil members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Magic Users Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Healing Factor Category:Sorcery Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Disguise Category:Illusion Creation Category:Time Control Category:Telepathy Category:Force Field Generation Category:Astral Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Teleportation Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Omnilingual Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Thor's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Enchantress